Part of Her World
by DataAndrd
Summary: Former oneshot, now a completed story! Based on a certain classic Disney animated movie. Sometimes, two people are just meant to be together... Liley
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a really quick little oneshot... but who knows, if you all want me to, maybe I'll turn it into something more later on :) You can probably guess what it's based on just by the title, but just in case, think of Disney's "The Little Mermaid"... (yeah, guess I have a thing for mermaid stories lol). I hope you all like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, The Little Mermaid, or anything remotely related to either; that'd be Disney. Would be really cool if I did, though :)**

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"**PART OF HER WORLD"**

"Is… is she okay?" Miley asked nervously, staring down at the blonde angel lying unconscious on the wet sand in front of her. "Was I too late?"

"It's hard to say," Scuttle started to say, but Miley anxiously cut him off.

"No look, she's breathing!" she said excitedly, noticing the blonde's chest slowly beginning to rise and fall. Creeping forward, Miley slowly reached out and brushed a damp strand of blonde hair away from the angelic face of the still unconscious girl in front of her, the one she'd come to know as Lilly. Miley drew in a sharp breath as she slowly took in the gentle slopes and lines of the other girl's face, feeling her heart throb with love and adoration.

"She's so _beautiful_…" Miley breathed. Slowly, softly, she began to sing…

--

_What would I give_

_To live where you are_

_What would I pay_

_To stay here beside you_

_What would I do to see you_

_Smiling at me_

_--_

_Where would we walk_

_Where would we run_

_If we could stay all day in the sun_

_Just you and me_

_And I could be_

_Part of your world…_

--

"Miley…" Flounder interrupted in a worried tone, but the protest died in his throat when Miley turned towards him, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"Flounder," she whispered softly, her heart in her throat. "I love her." She swallowed, struggling to reign in her wildly beating heart.

"I want to be with her," Miley whispered, "More than anything."

"And just how are ya gonna do dat, young lady?!" Sebastian exclaimed. "If your father knew about this…!"

"I don't know," Miley cut him off, "and I don't care, Sebastian. I'll find a way. Somehow… someway… we're going to be together!"

--

_I don't know when_

_I don't know how_

_But I know something's starting right now_

_Watch and you'll see_

_Someday I'll be_

_Part of your world!_

--

The sound of a dog barking in the distance startled Miley, and she realized someone was coming. Though extremely reluctant to leave Lilly, even for a moment,. Miley knew she had no choice; she couldn't take the chance the humans might see her. She turned to leave, the rest of her friends already disappearing beneath the waves, but before she could bring herself to leave Lilly again, she knelt down and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. Lilly moaned softly and began to stir, and Miley quickly turned and leapt back into the sea.

She emerged a few moments later, careful to keep her head down and hide in the shadow of a nearby rock, and watched silently as a familiar shaggy white dog ran to Lilly's side and began to excitedly lick her face. A slim older man followed shortly afterward, and he gently helped Lilly to her feet.

"Princess Lilly, you're alive!" he gasped thankfully. "You really enjoy these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?"

"Grimsby?" Lilly muttered softly, distantly. "What happened? Where… where am I?"

"You must've been able to swim ashore somehow, Princess," Grimsby replied.

"No, I… I don't think so," Lilly replied, holding a weary hand to her head. "I think… I think there was a girl…"

"A girl?" Grimsby replied incredulously. "Come now Princess, nice girls don't just go swimming around rescuing people and then flitter off into oblivion!" He started to laugh, but Lilly angrily cut him off.

"No, she was here… and she was real Grimsby, I'm telling you! She helped me… and she had the most beautiful _voice_!" Although she didn't mention it to Grimsby – she didn't want to give the old coot a heart attack, after all – she also had the faintest memory of a soft pair of lips against her own. She reached up to gently brush her fingers against her lips, the skin still tingling slightly from the memory, and smiled faintly. Whoever the mystery girl who had saved her was… Lilly knew then and there she wanted to see that girl again. Whatever it took… she wanted that girl in her life


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm really sorry this took so long to finish, but I hope everyone who requested it likes the continuation of my Liley Little Mermaid :) Please let me know what you think :)**

_Later…_

Determined to make her wish come true, Miley chose to do the last thing she ever should've… she went to visit Ursula, the evil sea witch. Half woman, half octopus, Ursula lived in a forbidding grotto far from Atlantica and preyed on anyone foolish enough to come near her home. In Miley, however, she saw a chance to finally have her revenge on her hated enemy, King Triton… Miley's father. So the corpulent sea witch chose to bide her time and allowed the young mer-princess into her forbidding domain, greeting her with a false friendly smile.

"Why, Princess Miley!" Ursula called out, grinning widely. "To what do I owe the honor?!" In truth, she was already well aware of why Miley was visiting her, but she had intention of letting _Miley_ know that.

"I, um…" Miley stammered nervously. "I need your help…"

"Really?" Ursula asked, pretending to be surprised. "Why, what can a kindly old woman like me do for the daughter of King Triton?"

"I want you to make me human," Miley whispered. Ursula's grin widened.

"Couldn't daddy dearest do that for you?" she replied in a sweet voice, swimming up beside Miley, her eight long tentacles reaching out towards the young mermaid. Miley recoiled in disgust.

"He, uh… he wouldn't," Miley managed. "He hates humans."

"No doubt he still blames them for the death of your precious _mother_," Ursula hissed. "Which does raise the question: why do _you_ want to be one?" She swam near Miley again. Miley swallowed; she was truly beginning to wonder if coming to Ursula's grotto had been a good idea.

"What was that?" Ursula said a moment later. "I couldn't hear you, my dear." Miley hadn't actually said anything, but it was clear Ursula was eager for an answer.

"I'm in love with a human, all right?!" Miley snapped angrily. "Becoming a human myself is the only way I can be with her!"

"_Her_?" Ursula repeated, smiling again. "My, my… you certainly have been a _naughty_ princess!" She chuckled softly.

"I don't care," Miley said softly. Please… will you help me?"

"I think we can work something out, angelfish," Ursula said with a grin. "I warn you, though; I won't do it for free."

"W-what do you want?" Miley asked the sea witch nervously.

"Oh, I'm not asking much," Ursula replied in a silken voice. "Just a token, really, a trifle! I can cast a spell that will turn you into a human, and all I ask in return is… a single drop of your blood!" Miley paled.

"My blood?" she asked weakly.

"You won't even miss it," Ursula promised. "Why, it won't even hurt! Just a quick little prick and you're on your way to your beloved's arms!"

"_No, Miley girl!_" Sebastian called out plaintively from his hiding place, but he and Flounder were quickly silenced by Ursula's twin eels, Flotsam & Jetsam. One of Ursula's tentacles grabbed Miley's chin and pulled her forward.

"So, have we got a deal?" she asked eagerly. Miley swallowed. Deep down, she knew she shouldn't… but at that moment, she wouldn't given _anything_ to be with Lilly.

"All right," she finally agreed, her voice little more than a whisper.

"That's the spirit!" Ursula crowed triumphantly. "Now let's get started!" She swam over to a shelf near her ever-steaming cauldron and pulled down a small, sharp knife and an empty glass vial.

"This'll only hurt for a moment, angelfish," she soothed as she swam over to Miley again. Without waiting for permission, she used one of her tentacles to grab Miley's hand and pulled it towards her. The knife flashed for an instant and Miley winced, fighting not to cry out. A moment later it was done, and Ursula held up the glass vial, the single drop of Miley's blood held safely inside it.

"There, now that wasn't so bad, now was it?!" Ursula said as she slid the vial into a special hiding place and swam back over to her cauldron. She snatched a handful of jars and bottles from her shelf and hurled them into the cauldron, each exploding in a burst of multi-colored smoke.

"Now for the spell!" Ursula continued. She motioned, and a golden-hued conch shell necklace appeared in one of her hands. Grinning, she swam over to Miley and placed it around the mermaid's slender neck.

"As long as the shell remains intact around your neck, my spell will make you human," Ursula whispered. "You'll be free to be with your princess for as long as you like!" Across the chamber, Sebastian and Flounder tried in vain to escape from Flotsam and Jetsam's clutches, desperate to stop Miley before she finished making the terrible deal. The two sinister eels held them tight though. Ultimately, there was nothing they could do. Even if Miley had tried to complain, it would've made little difference; she had already struck the bargain with Ursula, and paid what was demanded of her. So instead, she tried to focus on how she would soon be with Lilly, and how their love would triumph over Ursula's terrible ultimatum.

"Excellent!" Ursula crowed. She raised her arms and began to chant. What looked like a massive pair of claw-like hands rose out of the mist surrounding the cauldron and reached out to envelop Miley. She cried out as the searing magic twisted and transformed her mermaid's tail into a pair of human legs… and her ability to breathe underwater was suddenly taken away from her. Ursula motioned and her pets eels released Sebastian and Flounder at last. They darted over to Miley's side and quickly helped her to swim towards the surface and some much-needed air, as Ursula's evil laughter echoed loudly all around them…

* * *

"Princess Miley, how could you do this?!" Sebastian exclaimed as they lay gasping on the beach sometime later. "If you father knew about this…!"

"Oh, wow…" Miley breathed softly, her eyes falling on her new legs for the first time. "It worked, Sebastian! It really worked!" Sebastian groaned and clapped a claw over his eyes.

"Yes it worked, princess… and now dat awful sea witch practically owns you!"

"Don't worry, Sebastian," Miley replied. "I'm gonna find Lilly, and we're gonna fall in love and be together forever!" She said the words with all the eagerness and excitement of a child on Christmas. Through it all, Miley's courageous heart and indomitable spirit remained… to say nothing of the strong feelings she'd developed for the beautiful blonde haired princess she had still only seen once.

"I need to sit down," Sebastian grumbled. He found a small rock nearby and did so.

"Maybe dere's still time," he said a few moments later, still struggling to find some hope in a situation he was still certain could only end with King Triton making seafood out of him. "Maybe we could get dat sea witch to forget dis whole thing and you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be…!" He looked up at Miley then, hoping against hope to see her nodding in agreement. Instead he saw a sad, stricken expression on her face that nearly broke his heart.

"…just be miserable for the rest of your life," Sebastian finished sadly. He sighed deeply. If there was one thing he knew he couldn't do, it was break the heart of the wonderful young woman sitting hear him… regardless of what her father might have to say about the present situation.

"All right, all right," he sighed wearily. "I'll try to help you find dat princess…"

"That's the spirit, Sebastian!" Flounder called out happily. He was splashing about in the surf nearby, unable to come ashore as his friends had.

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" another voice joined in. Sebastian looked up to see Scuttle the seagull flying towards them and groaned inwardly.

"What are we talking about anyway?" Scuttle continued, landing gently on one of Miley's brand new human legs. He looked closely at Miley. "Y'know, somethin' looks different about you today, Miley…"

"Uh, Scuttle…" Miley started to say, but Scuttle was paying absolutely no attention… as usual.

"Lemme see here…" he said thoughtfully. "New, um… seashells, maybe?" He peered carefully at Miley's clamshell 'bra', but it looked the same as it always had.

"No, no new seashells," Scuttle said to himself, tapping his chin with one of his feathers. "Maybe you're wearin' your hair different? Did you start usin' the dinglehopper like I said?!" he asked excitedly. A quick visual inspection of Miley's damp long brown hair revealed nothing different there either.

"I gotta admit, ya got me stumped here kid," Scuttle rambled on, "but just give me some time. I know if I just stand here long enough…!"

"_SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT!_" Sebastian exclaimed, exasperated at Scuttle's utter cluelessness. "She made a deal with da sea witch and got legs! _Jeez, mon!_" Scuttle immediately jumped off of the offending limb, flapping his wings wildly.

"I, uh… I knew that!" he managed.

"Miley's gotta make that princess fall in love with her!" Flounder gushed. "She's gotta find her, and then she's gotta k-kiss her!"

"And she's only got three days!" Sebastian added wearily.

"Well, there's no time to waste then!" Scuttle replied. "I know where that princess lives! Let's just march up there right now and…!"

"I t'ink da princess might need one tiny little t'ing first," Sebastian said sourly. When it became obvious Scuttle had absolutely no idea what Sebastian was talking about, the diminutive red crab groaned again. He clapped his claw over his eyes and shook his head.

"_Clothes_!" he sputtered. "She needs clothes, you bird brain! Unless you t'ink she should just walk up there and introduce herself to da human princess half _naked_!" Scuttle appeared thoughtful.

"Well, that might be a little _forward_…" he admitted. Sebastian opened his mouth to snap at Scuttle again, but a new sound stopped the words in his throat: The soft sound of footsteps, drawing ever nearer.

"Someone's coming!" Flounder shouted.

"Quick, everyone hide!" Sebastian exclaimed. Flounder dove beneath the water; Sebastian hid behind a small rock. Scuttle, in typical fashion, tried to 'hide' behind a small piece of driftwood that didn't cover him up at all… which left poor Miley all by herself, trying desperately to find a hiding place of her own. In the end, her new feet suddenly slipped out from under her and she fell face-first into the warm sand.

"Who's there?" a familiar voice called out. Miley looked up to see Princess Lilly standing a few feet away, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword as she glanced nervously about. She had been out walking by herself, once again trying – in vain, it seemed – to rid herself of the haunting melody her mysterious rescuer had sung to her a few days before, and had never expected to meet someone on the usually deserted stretch of beach. The moment her eyes met Miley's however, all other thoughts vanished.

"Oh! Are you all right?!" Lilly gasped. She hurried over to Miley's side.

"Here, let me help you up," she said, offering her hand.

"Uh, thanks," Miley said nervously, trying desperately to cover up her nakedness. "That's r-really nice of you… but you wouldn't happen to have some extra clothes on you, would you?"

"What?" Lilly replied, not understanding. Then she looked down at the young woman crouched awkwardly on the sand in front of her. It only took her a moment to realize that she was seeing far more bare skin than she should have, and instantly her cheeks turned a deep red.

"_Oh!! _Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize!" Lilly stammered, taking a quick step away.

"It's okay, really," Miley managed. "I just could really, really use some clothes right now!"

"Um, if you don't mind me asking… what happened to _your_ clothes?" Lilly asked carefully. "And what are you doing all alone out here on the beach?" She was actually finding it very hard _not_ to look at Miley, an odd feeling growing in the pit of her stomach as she drank in the other girl's soft, bare skin.

"I was, um… s-shipwrecked," Miley lied. She knew she couldn't tell Lilly the truth, so she simply said the first thing she could think of.

"I'm sorry," Lilly said softly. "I know what that's like; I was shipwrecked once myself."

"I know," Miley whispered.

"What?" Lilly exclaimed.

"Nothing!" Miley said hurriedly. "So, um… about those clothes?"

"Of course," Lilly replied, finally regaining her composure. "Come with me to my castle and I'll find you some clothes and get you something warm to eat." She paused for a moment to take off her long coat and wrapped it protectively around Miley's trembling body.

"I know it's not much, but at least it'll protect you from the stares of the guards until we can find you something nicer," Lilly said with a small smile.

"Thank you," Miley managed, smiling shyly. "You're very kind..."

"My pleasure," Lilly replied with sincerity in her voice. "By the way, my name's Lilly… Princess Lilly actually, but you can just call me Lilly."

"I'm Miley," Miley shyly introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you, Miley," Lilly responded, flashing a friendly smile. "Now come on… let's get you cleaned up!"

* * *

When Miley awoke in her bedroom at Princess Lilly's palace the following day, she immediately jumped out of bed, an excited smile on her face. It was her very first morning as a human, and more importantly, her very first opportunity to truly spend time with Lilly; she couldn't wait to start an entire day beside the young woman she was completely and hopelessly in love with. Dressing in a simple blue and white dress with a matching blue ribbon in her hair, Miley hurried down the stairs and into the dining hall. She found Lilly already there, sitting in her place at the end of the huge banquet table, Grimsby at her side as always.

"Good morning, Lilly!" she said happily, sitting down beside the blonde-haired princess. Lilly smiled.

"Good morning, Miley," she greeted her new friend warmly. "Did you sleep all right last night?" Miley nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yes," she answered. "That 'bed' of yours was the most comfortable thing I've ever slept on in my life! It was so soft and warm!"

"What do you, um… usually sleep on?" Grimsby asked carefully. Still desperate to protect the secret of her true identity, fearful of how Lilly would react, Miley found herself having to come up with yet another lie.

"Oh, um… just out on the beach, you know?" she said quickly. "After I was… shipwrecked… I didn't have any other place to go."

"Oh, I see," Grimsby said apologetically. "Well, you're certainly welcome to stay here as long as you like." A minor crisis averted, Miley turned her attention back to Lilly.

"So do you think we could do something together today, Lilly?" Miley asked her, flashing a brilliant smile. "Just you and me?"

"Well, uh… sure, if you want to," Lilly replied, finding herself once again struggling to speak in the presence of her new friend. She couldn't quite figure out why, but something about Miley seemed to make her all awkward and nervous. It was almost as if…

"Perhaps our young guest would like a tour of the kingdom?" Grimsby suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, Grim," Lilly responded. "What you think, Miley? Would you like to see my kingdom?" Miley nodded excitedly.

"Oh, that'd be great!" she gushed. Almost unconsciously, Lilly found herself returning Miley's eager grin.

"Okay," she said with a smile. "We can go after breakfast then."

"I'll have the boys ready your carriage, princess," Grimsby offered.

"Actually, I've got a better idea," Lilly replied. She looked at Miley and her smile widened.

"Have you ever ridden a horse, Miley?"

* * *

"This is so much fun!!" Miley cried out joyfully, the wind whipping through her hair as she galloped along beside Lilly.

"I thought you said you've never ridden before?" Lilly asked her with a grin.

"I haven't!" Miley insisted.

"You sure pick things up fast then!" Lilly replied, still grinning. They two young women soon found themselves outside a small village not from the palace, and Lilly instructed Miley how to tie up their horses just outside the town square.

"Where are we?" Miley asked.

"This is the village of Seaview," Lilly replied. "It's… a very special place to me. I wanted to show it to you." Miley smiled shyly.

"It's beautiful," she said softly. Something out of the corner of her eye suddenly caught her attention. "What's that?!" she asked excitedly. Lilly looked where she was pointing.

"They're having a festival today," Lilly explained with a smile. "There'll be decorations, food, games, music…"

"Will you show me?" Miley asked her, and the innocence in her voice touched Lilly deeply. Blushing slightly, Lilly nodded.

"Sure," she said. "How about we try one of the games?" They walked over to one of the booths that had already been set up, where an older gentleman was finishing setting up small stuffed dolls made to look like all kinds of monsters and demons.

"Oh, Princess!" the man gasped as he recognized his visitors. "You honor us with your presence!"

"You don't have to show me any special attention, old friend," Lilly said with a small smile. "Besides, you know I never miss the festival."

"You know him?" Miley asked curiously. Lilly nodded.

"I've been coming to the festival since I was a child," she explained. "Quinn here sets up the same booth every year."

"Would you do me the honor of playing my humble game this year, my princess?" Quinn asked politely.

"Don't I always?" Lilly said with a smile. "I swear you make it every harder every year though!"

"Well, I wouldn't want it to be too easy, now would I?" Quinn said with a wink.

"How do you play?" Miley asked suddenly. Quinn looked over at her.

"Maybe your friend would care to try?" he asked with a smile.

"What do I do?" Miley asked uncertainly.

"You have to knock over the dolls with this," Lilly answered, reaching out and picking up a small stone. "They don't fall over as easily as you might think though; you gotta him 'em just right."

"Okay," Miley said confidently. "Let me try." Lilly grinned and handed her the stone. Miley reached out to take it, and for a brief moment their fingers touched. It was only for the briefest of instants, but in that split second, something passed between Lilly and Miley; something that would change their lives.

"Um, h-here…" Lilly stammered, trying to hide her sudden blush. "So just, y'know… give it a shot!" Miley laughed nervously.

"I'll try," she said. She turned to face the booth, trying to ignore the wild beating of her heart, and gave the little stone a mighty throw. It struck one of the funny looking dolls and knocked it completely over.

"Bravo!" Quinn called out. "Now for your prize!" He reached under the small wooden counter in front of him and pulled out a small seashell necklace, which he handed to Miley with a grin.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" she gushed, slipping it carefully over her head.

"So are you," Lilly whispered without thinking. Miley looked over at her.

"What?" she asked aloud.

"Nothing, nothing," Lilly managed, trying her hardest not to blush. "How about we go see some more of the festival now?"

"Okay," Miley said, an amused smile on her face. She turned and waved at Quinn as they walked away.

"Bye Quinn, and thanks!" she called out to him.

"You're quite welcome, m'lady," Quinn said with a grin.

"So what else would you like to see, Miley?" Lilly asked her companion.

"I don't know," Miley admitted. "Everything here is so new to me!"

"Doesn't seem like it bothers you," Lilly remarked with a smile.

"Oh no, I love it here," Miley gushed. "Especially being with you, Lilly."

"R-really?" Lilly stammered, Miley's simple admission affecting her more than she was prepared to admit.

"Sure," Miley said softly. "You've been so nice to me…" She reached out to gently take Lilly's hand in her own. Lilly looked down at their entwined fingers and swallowed.

"Miley…" she started to say, her voice suddenly husky.

"Ooh, what's that?!" Miley asked excitedly. "It sounds like… music!!"

"Well sure, they always play music at the festival…" Lilly started to explain, but she was cut off when Miley suddenly yanked her forward, practically dragging her towards the source of the wonderful music.

"What are they doing?" Miley asked, pointing to a group of villagers dancing merrily to the music.

"They're, um… they're dancing," Lilly tried to explain. Miley looked at her, a joyous smile lighting up her face.

"Show me how?" she asked excitedly. Lilly's cheeks immediately turned a deep crimson.

"Miley, I… I don't think… I mean, you and I, we're both…"

"Please?" Miley practically begged. Lilly knew she should've said no… but something in Miley's eyes, in the pleading expression on her face, kept the words from coming. Then she found herself being pulled into Miley's arms, and all other thoughts were lost.

"So what do I do?" Miley asked shyly, and Lilly felt her breath being taken away by the intense yet playful expression on the brunette's face.

"Well, um… I guess you should start by uh, holding my hand," Lilly stammered nervously. Miley gently took one of Lilly's hands in her own.

"O-Okay… now I'm gonna put my hand on your waist, like this," Lilly continued nervously. She did so, becoming acutely aware of the soft warmth she could feel beneath Miley's simple dress. Taking a deep breath, Lilly began to move, gently pulling Miley with her in the movements of the dance. They swayed slowly together, the world around them fading away until they had eyes only for each other.

"Is this… okay?" Miley asked quietly.

"More than okay," Lilly managed, her voice husky. "You're, um… you're a really good dancer." Lilly couldn't explain it - and she wasn't sure she wanted to – but in just a very short time, she found herself being drawn to Miley, her feelings for the mysterious brunette growing stronger the longer they were together.

"I guess I had a good teacher," Miley whispered to the blonde-haired princess she already loved so much. Even though Lilly was aware that all the villagers were watching them, at that moment she couldn't have cared less; all that mattered to her was the angelic brunette still in her arms as they continued to dance together.

* * *

Elsewhere, deep within her dark grotto, Ursula was keeping a close eye on the surface world – and Miley and Lilly's growing relationship – through a shimmering magical 'window' in the depths of her cauldron. Though. in truth, she cared little about what happened to her hated enemy's naive daughter – she had, after all, already served her purpose - the evil sea witch still couldn't stand to see anyone else happy.

"She's better than I thought!" Ursula hissed. "At this rate, she'll be kissing that little princess by sunset for sure! Well, not if _I_ can help it!" She whirled around to face her ever-present pets.

"Flotsam! Jetsam!" she snarled. "I want you to make sure Triton's pretty little daughter doesn't even come close to her precious 'happy ending'! Do whatever it takes to make sure she _doesn't_ get that kiss!!" The two sinister eels grinned, their matching eyes glowing a baleful yellow, and swam off to obey their mistress' orders. Once they were gone, Ursula returned to her cauldron, banishing the image still shimmering within it with a wave of her hand.

"Now it's time for Ursula to take matters into her _own_ tentacles!" the evil sea witch cackled. She reached into her bodice and pulled out the small vial containing the single drop of Miley's blood. Holding it one of her tentacles, she waved her hand over the cauldron, causing the mystical 'window' to vanish. Her other tentacles crept into the large clamshell she used to store her collection of dark magical items. She grabbed two glowing bottles and a small glass sphere with a beautiful butterfly trapped inside and hurled them into the cauldron. Clouds of glowing red smoke billowed out of the cauldron, filling the grotto.

"_From a single drop of blood, given freely, let my spell be cast… out of the darkness, into the blue, and where once there was one, now let there be two!!_" The vial containing Miley's blood shattered, and an unearthly reddish light enveloped Ursula, twisting and transforming her. Moments later, the evil sea witch was gone… and in her place was a dark and twisted doppelganger of Miley herself.

"Now King Triton will finally learn the price of treachery… at the hands of his own precious daughter!!" Ursula's evil laughter echoed again throughout her dark grotto. It was not a pretty sound.

* * *

Back on the surface world, Miley's first day as a human was fast coming to an end. After they finished their dance, Miley and Lilly decided to leave the village festival and head back to the palace.

"I really had a great time today, Lilly," Miley said softly, smiling at her new friend. Lilly smiled back.

"I did too, Miley. I hope… I hope you can stay here for a while."

"I hope I can too," Miley replied hopefully. She wished she could tell Lilly the truth, but she was still worried how the princess who had stolen her heart might react. So, for the time being, Miley just continued to hope there would be a very special kiss in their very near future.

"I was thinking," Lilly said softly.

"About what?" Miley asked her carefully. Lilly smiled.

"Since neither of us is ready for this day to end quite yet, I say we don't let it," she said warmly. "I've got a great idea…"

* * *

A little while later, Miley found herself in a small boat, floating peacefully around a tranquil lake not far from Lilly's palace. Lilly herself sat in the other end of the boat, gently paddling it around the lake. The sun was just about to set, painting the sky with brilliant hues of orange and pink. The gentle sound of crickets chirping filled the air, and the first fireflies were just beginning their nightly flight.

"Any kissing?!" Flounder called out as he splashed alongside near the boat. Sebastian, who was hiding in the boat near Miley, carefully leaned out to reply.

"Not yet!" he hissed. Still, it seemed like there would never be a better opportunity; he couldn't have imagined a more romantic setting if he'd tried. All he had to do was somehow make Miley and Lilly aware of that fact.

"This is really nice," Miley said softly.

"I'm glad you like it," Lilly replied. "This place is really special to me; you're the only person I've ever shared it with." Miley couldn't help but smile, feeling truly touched by what Lilly was already entrusting her with.

"I don't know what to say, Lilly," Miley whispered.

"You don't have to say anything," Lilly whispered back. "I'm just glad you're here with me." When they reached a spot roughly in the middle of the lake, Lilly let go of the oars she had been using and pulled herself closer to Miley. Tentatively, she reached out and took Miley's hands in her own. Miley smiled shyly.

"I thought we could, um… y'know, just sit here for a while," Lilly offered cautiously.

"I'd like that," Miley replied gently.

"Nothing's _happening_!" Scuttle complained from his roost in a tree nearby, obviously impatient to see his friend and Lilly finally kiss. "All right then, stand back! This calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation!" Clearing his throat, Scuttle began to sing… or at least, he _tried_ to sing. The sound that emerged from his beak was nothing like any music anyone had ever heard before… or any music at all.

"God, what is that?!" Lilly muttered. "Someone needs to find that poor animal and put it out of its misery!" Miley could only nod, trying to hide her grimace. She knew exactly what – or rather _who_ – was causing the terrible noise, and she really wished he'd stop trying to help.

"Geez, mon! I'm surrounded by amateurs!" Sebastian muttered, holding his claws over his ears to block out Scuttle's offensive attempt at serenading the young couple. "If you want something done, you've just got to do it yourself!" He dove off the boat and into the water and swam up to a small patch of reeds; snapping one off, to use as his baton, he turned around with a grin. He gestured to the some of the other animals gathered around the lake.

"All right, everybody… we've got to create da _mood_!"

--

_There you see her_

_Sittin' there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl…_

_--_

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl…_

--

"Do you… hear something?" Lilly asked curiously.

"Uh, no… I don't think so…" Miley replied nervously. She could hear Sebastian's singing of course, but how would she explain to Lilly that a crab was serenading them?

"I could swear I hear music," Lilly said again, pausing to look around for a moment.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Miley said innocently. She moved closer to Lilly and rested her head carefully on the blonde princess' chest. Lilly immediately noticed the sudden closeness and swallowed.

"M-Miley, what are you doing?" she stammered.

"I just wanted to be closer to you," Miley answered softly. "Is this okay?"

"You have no idea," Lilly managed. Miley smiled and looked up at her, and their eyes met.

--

_Sing with me now!  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the girl too shy  
She ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_--  
_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl_…

--

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Girl, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_…

--

"Miley…" Lilly said softly. "I hope this doesn't sound too forward, but… I really like you." Miley couldn't help but smile.

"I like you too, Lilly," she answered. "More than I've ever liked anyone." Slowly, carefully, she reached out and took Lilly's hand in her own. Lilly blushed slightly, but said nothing. Instead, she gently squeezed the warm hand holding hers. Warm blue eyes met hers and Lilly swallowed. Almost against her will, Lilly found herself being drawn to Miley's warm red lips as well. Then and there, she knew was falling – and falling hard – for the mysterious brunette. Reaching down, she slid a gentle finger underneath Miley's chin and slowly raised Miley's face towards her own.

"Miley…" she whispered, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Miley swallowed and slowly, ever so slowly, began to lean forward. Lilly did so as well, her eyes slowly closing…

--

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl_

_  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl_

You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl…  
Go on and kiss the girl…!

--

As Sebastian's song came to an end, Miley and Lilly's lips finally touched in a soft and gentle kiss. Miley moaned softly. Moments later, their boat was completely overturned by a certain pair of sinister eels, sending both young women into the cold waters of the lake.

"Wh-what happened?!" Lilly sputtered as she got to her feet again.

"I d-don't know," Miley replied, fighting not to shiver. Lilly was at her side in a moment.

"Are you okay?" she asked carefully, her voice full of concern. Miley smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine… just cold," she admitted shyly. Lilly immediately wrapped her arms protectively around Miley.

"The palace isn't far from here," she said softly. "We can find some dry clothes there. In the meantime, I'll keep you warm, okay?" Miley smiled again.

"Thank you, Lilly," she whispered. Then she leaned forward and captured Lilly's lips in another gentle kiss. Neither of them noticed Flotsam and Jetsam slinking back in the depths, seemingly frustrated by their failure.

* * *

Sometime later, back at Princess Lilly's palace, Miley and Lilly found themselves sitting in her royal chambers, warm and comfortable once again. Dressed in nightclothes, they sat together on Lilly's huge four post bed, talking and just enjoying one another's company.

"Feeling better?" Lilly asked her new friend gently. Miley smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine," she responded. "You really didn't have to do all this, though. I mean, won't the others… talk?"

"Why?" Lilly replied with a smile of her own. "All we're doing is talking."

"Do you usually have… guests… in your bedchamber, though?" Miley asked her, her cheeks immediately turning red.

"No," Lilly said softly. "I don't. Anyway, let the servants gossip if they want. I really don't care what anyone thinks about us." Miley arched an amused eyebrow.

"Is there an 'us'?" she asked with a coy smile.

"Miley…" Lilly managed struggling to find the right words. "In case you don't remember, we _kissed _earlier. I've… I've never done that with anyone before." Miley swallowed.

"Neither have I," she admitted shyly, "but I'm glad you were first person I ever kissed Lilly… I wanted it to be you." Lilly smiled and reached out to gently take Miley's hands in her own.

"Whatever comes, we'll face it together," she said softly.

"So… what does this mean for us now?" Miley asked her.

"This is as new to me as it is to you, Miley," Lilly replied gently. "All I know is I really like you… more than I've ever liked anyone… and I really want us to be together." Miley responded with a radiant smile that lit up her face like a child on Christmas morning.

"I really want that too, Lilly," she said happily. "First, though… I think there's something you should know." Lilly arched a curious eyebrow.

"It's nothing bad, I promise," Miley said quickly. "It's just… I didn't know how you'd react if you knew the truth, and I… I couldn't stand the thought of losing you."

"You're not gonna lose me," Lilly told her solemnly. "I promise." She lowered her head.

"I've lost enough people in my life," she whispered.

"What?" Miley asked aloud. Lilly just shook her head.

"It's nothing… really," she insisted.

"Something's bothering you," Miley replied. It wasn't a question; somehow, she could just tell. Lilly sighed loudly.

"You wouldn't understand," she protested.

"Try me," Miley said simply.

"You're not gonna give up, are you?" Lilly asked with amusement. Miley just shook her head and smiled, and Lilly sighed again.

"All right… but don't say I didn't warn you," she said with a sad smile. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"My mother… died… giving birth to me," she began, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Lilly, that's… that's terrible…" Miley whispered back, and she squeezed Lilly's hands in a gesture of support. Lilly did her best to smile, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"I never knew her," she continued. "I don't think my father ever got over it though… or ever forgave me for it."

"Forgave you?" Miley replied, not understanding. "Lilly… it wasn't your fault!"

"I know," Lilly said softly, "but my father didn't… he blamed me for my mother's death. I think he was already upset he had a daughter instead of a son, but then he lost the woman he loved on the same day. It… changed him; or so I was told." Lilly ran a hand through her long blonde hair.

"He was always gone, off at sea for one reason or another. On the few occasions he was actually at home, he spent his time drinking and reminding me what a disappointment I was." Miley swallowed.

"One day he sailed away on some big trading mission… and he never came back," Lilly said with terrible finality. "Grimsby told me later he was killed by pirates. Just like that, I became the sole heir to the kingdom, and I had to grow up whether I wanted to or not." Words seemed to fail her, so Miley decided to rely on actions. She reached out and gently brushed a few stray strands of hair away from Lilly's face in a gesture of love and comfort.

"Grimsby pretty much raised me from then on," Lilly added. "He's been more of a father than my real one could ever have been." She managed a sad smile.

"Even after everything he's done for me though, there are some things even Grimsby doesn't understand. In his mind, I should just settle down with a nice prince and be content to bring my heirs into the world. I've always wanted more than that, though." She stopped and looked up at Miley then.

"I've always felt like something was missing in my life… or someone. Someone to walk beside me, and make me feel whole again; to make me feel like I have a place in this world, and that I wasn't just some… mistake." Lilly swallowed, and felt tears rising in her eyes.

"Now… I think I've finally found that someone. I don't know what it is, but when I'm with you Miley, everything else just seems to fade away. I finally feel… like I belong." Miley blinked back tears and pulled Lilly close.

"I feel the same way, Lilly," she whispered. "I … I love you." Lilly closed her eyes and breathed in Miley's delicate scent, enjoying the feeling of being enveloped in the smaller girl's arms. Then and there, she knew she never wanted to let go.

"I love you too, Miley." With that, Lilly joined her lips with Miley's once again in a passionate kiss…

* * *

Meanwhile, disguised as Miley, Ursula had returned to Atlantica. Slipping by the guards, and rest of the undersea kingdom's inhabitants, she made her way into the royal palace and crept quietly into King Triton's throne room. The king of the seas was gone, presumably out leading the search for his missing daughter, but amazingly he had left his trident behind. It could only be removed from its special stand by Triton himself or one of his descendents, and so he believed it was safe. He had no way of knowing that Ursula had found a way around its magical protection, with Miley's unwitting help. Grinning wickedly, the disguised sea witch carefully pulled the trident free from its stand and held it aloft.

"At last it's mine!" she hissed triumphantly. At that moment, King Triton himself abruptly returned, and looked with unbelieving eyes at the sight of his youngest daughter, miraculously returned… and holding aloft his magical trident.

"Miley!" he gasped. "Thank the waves, I've been so worried! Where the devil have you been… and what are you doing with my trident?!"

"_My _trident now, old fool!" Ursula retorted. Triton frowned.

"What are you saying, Miley?"

"I'm finally taking what is rightfully mine!" the disguised sea witch snarled, and she used the trident to hurl a treacherous bolt of destructive energy at King Triton, hurling him across the throne room and smashing him into one of the far pillars. Ursula's evil laughter echoed all around him.

"How does it feel to be on the other end of the trident for once, Triton?!" she mocked him.

"I know… that laugh…" King Triton managed, struggling to recover from Ursula's ruthless sneak attack.

"It's about time, brother dear," Ursula retorted. "I was beginning to think you'd _never_ catch on!" Laughing evilly, Ursula raised her hands above her head, and with a flash of lightning-like dark magic, shed her disguise at last.

"_Ursula_!" Triton growled. "What have you done with my daughter?!"

"Oh, she's off finding her true love," Ursula quipped, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Thanks to her, now I have what our father should've given me long ago… power over all the seas! _Now the waves themselves will bow down before me_!!"

"You can't win, witch," King Triton muttered, finally getting back on his fins. "Guards!" At his command, a dozen armed and armored royal guards appeared at his side.

"Seize her!" he thundered, pointing at the evil sea witch. The guards surged forward, ready to carry out their king's orders, but Ursula just grinned. The trident flashed in her hands once more, blasting the guards back with a wave of deadly energy.

"Do you really think I can be defeated so easily?" Ursula taunted them, grinning malevolently. "Watch this!" She gestured with the trident again, and the guards were enveloped in a crackling wave of golden energy. As Triton watched in horror, his loyal servants were twisted and transformed into horrific sea monsters.

"_Now_ who's surrounded?!" Ursula cackled evilly. "Grab him, my pets!" King Triton tried valiantly to fight back, but the terrible monsters who had once been his loyal guards were too strong. They grabbed and held him in their terrible tentacles and claws while Ursula swam over to him. Finally, the two estranged siblings stood face to face.

"I've won, Triton," she hissed. "Atlantica is _mine_… and darkness will reign forever, over ocean, sea and shore!!" She raised the trident, pointing it threateningly at its former wielder.

"Now taste the trident's power!!" A blast of magical energy erupted from the trident and enveloped King Triton. He cried out in agony… and then, where the king of the sea had been standing only moments before, only a lifeless stone statue remained. Ursula laughed long and loud.

"I've waited years to do that!" she howled in triumph. She swam back over to the throne and lowered herself into it.

"All Hail Queen Ursula!!" she cried out joyfully. She laughed again, then settled back into her new throne. "Now, let all the creatures of the sea bow to my _power_!!" She held the trident high over her head, and the same terrible power that had transformed the hapless guards began to reach out across Atlantica, enveloping everyone in its path…

* * *

"So what were you going to say?" Lilly asked softly, staring into Miley's ocean blue eyes. They were lying on Lilly's bed together, arms wrapped around each other, still reveling in their newfound love.

"What?" Miley asked softly.

"You said you wanted to tell me something," Lilly reminded her gently. Miley nodded.

"Just… promise me you won't freak out, okay?" she whispered.

"You won't," Lilly promised gently. Miley opened her mouth to speak… only to be interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. Lilly sat bolt upright, her eyes wide.

"What was that?!" she shouted. Then everything started to tremble and shake all around them, tiny bits of stone and dust raining down from the ceiling.

"What's going on?!" Miley cried out fearfully.

"I don't know," Lilly replied tensely, "but we're gonna find out!" She grabbed Miley's hand and together they ran out of the room. The hallways beyond were filled with servants and others, all running around in a panic. Out of the corner of her eye, Lilly say Grimsby standing not far away, trying desperately to direct everyone. Lilly ran over to her, still clutching Miley's hand tightly.

"Grimsby, what's going on!?" Lilly shouted.

"Princess Lilly!" Grimsby gasped. "Thank goodness you're all right!"

"What's happening, Grim?!" Lilly pressed.

"We're under attack!" Grimsby gasped. "Terrible creatures are coming out of the sea, destroying everything in their path!" Miley's eyes grew wide, and her grip on Lilly's hand tightened.

"It can't be…" she whispered. Lilly turned to look at her.

"What?" she asked.

"We have to get outside!" Miley shouted instead. She pulled away from Lilly and raced away. Lilly took off after her.

"Miley, wait!" she cried out, near panic. "It's too dangerous!" Miley was beyond listening though; she raced outside, to the path that led down to the beach, then stopped suddenly, gasping in horror as she beheld the very creatures Grimsby had warned them about.

"No…" Miley whispered, the words catching in her throat.

"Miley, run!" Flounder's familiar voice called out. Miley could see her best friend splashing helplessly about in the surf, trying desperately to stay away from the monstrous creatures all around him. Sebastian was standing on a small rock near him, slashing at any of them that drew near with his claws. Without even a thought to her own safety, Miley rushed to them, diving into the sea still wearing her nightclothes.

"What's happening?!" she called out, swimming over to Sebastian's rock.

"Oh, Princess Miley!" Sebastian managed. "It's terrible! Ursula has your father's trident! She's taken over de seas!"

"What?!" Miley gasped in alarm. "How?!" Before Sebastian could answer, one of the sea monster suddenly lunged at Miley from behind.

"_For… Urssssula…!_" it hissed as it rushed towards Miley. A long, snakelike tentacle reached out for her… but, moments before it could grab Miley, something long and sharp sliced through the terrible creature's chest. With a gurgling gasp, it fell back into the water, reverting back to an ordinary octopus before it sank out of sight. Miley turned to see Lilly standing there, holding a gleaming sword in one hand. She rushed over to Miley, splashing through the surf.

"Miley, are you all right?!" she gasped. Miley nodded numbly.

"This… this is all my fault…" she whispered, tears in her eyes. She couldn't explain it, but somehow she knew the bad deal she'd struck with the evil sea witch was somehow to blame for all the terrible things happening now. Somehow, Ursula had used the single drop of her blood to steal her father's magic trident… and had probably done something terrible to her father as well. Everyone was suffering… and it was all because of _her_. Then and there, Miley knew she had to find a way to stop Ursula, and undo all the harm she had unknowingly caused.

"What?" Lilly asked her in disbelief upon hearing Miley's accusing words. Miley looked up at the girl she loved then, tears in her eyes.

"Lilly, I'm sorry… I love you so much, but I have to stop this! Please forgive me!" Reaching up, she pulled the golden seashell necklace from its hiding place beneath the bodice of her dress. She stared at it for long moments, realizing what she was about to give up, and tears began flowing freely down her cheeks. It wasn't fair…

"M-Miley?" Lilly stammered, a terrible fear seizing her heart. "W-what are you…?" Without another word, Miley tore the necklace off and dashed it against the rock, smashing the golden seashell into tiny fragments. With its destruction, the magic it held was lost forever, and the transformation it had caused was undone. Miley's legs instantly transformed back into her mermaid's tail, and she ended up sprawled on the ground before an astounded Princess Lilly.

"Miley?!" she gasped out. "You're… you're a…!"

"I'm sorry Lilly," Miley whispered brokenly. "I really am. I wanted to tell you…"

"It was you…" Lilly interrupted, her voice barely above a whisper. She sank to her knees beside the girl she loved. "You were the one who saved me, weren't you?!" Miley nodded nervously.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you," she whispered. "I love you." Lilly pulled her into a fierce hug.

"I love you too, Miley. Please… please don't leave me…" Tears were sparkling in her eyes as well, and the very sight of it nearly tore Miley's heart in two. She reached out and pulled Lilly to her, kissing her soundly through their tears. Long moments passed before she could speak again.

"I have to do this," she whispered. "It's all my fault, Lilly… and I have to stop it."

"Then take me with you," Lilly demanded.

"Lilly…" Miley struggled with her name, sorrow nearly overwhelming her. "Lilly, I can't…"

"I just found you, Miley… I'm _not_ gonna lose you now!" Lilly said stubbornly. More of Ursula's monsters were swimming ashore, destroying everything around them. Several approached Lilly and Miley, but Lilly bravely faced them, dispatching one after the other with flashing blows of her sword. When at last it seemed they were safe for the moment, she turned back to Miley.

"Just tell what me what to do," she said solemnly. Miley looked into Lilly's eyes and saw the love and courage shining there, and the ghost of a smile found its way onto her face.

"Well… I think we're gonna need a ship," Miley said simply.

* * *

Back in the former palace of King Triton, Ursula continued to revel in her dark triumph.

"This is _glorious_!" she cackled loudly. "Soon, the sea and the shore will _both_ fall under my power!!"

"Don't count on it, Ursula!" a familiar voice interrupted her. Ursula turned in her throne to behold none other than Miley swimming rapidly towards her, an angry expression on her face.

"Well, well, well," Ursula said with a grin. "If it isn't little Miley! I'd have thought you'd be busy with your precious little _girlfriend_, but no matter! This just saves me the trouble of finding you later!"

"Let my father go," Miley hissed.

"Let him go?" Ursula repeated mockingly. "Why, he's safe and sound right where he is! Take a look!" She gestured to the petrified former king, and Miley gasped in horror.

"DADDY!" Miley screamed. She turned back to the evil sea witch, angry tears in her eyes.

"You… you… _monster!!_" she shrieked, and she launched herself bodily at Ursula, grabbing for the trident. Ursula struggled with her for a moment, but despite the obvious difference in their sizes, Miley held on tenaciously to the trident. Finally, unable to deal with the petite mermaid on her own, the evil sea witch called out to her ever-present pets.

"Flotsam! Jetsam! Get her!!" The two sinister eels swam up behind Miley, ready and eager to do their mistress' evil bidding. Just before they could grab her from behind, Miley flipped out of the way, pulling the trident with her. A sudden blast of magical energy crackled from it, striking the hapless eels. Crackling golden energy enveloped them both, and they vanished into nothingness.

"_NO!_" Ursula cried out in rage. "You'll pay for that, you little _tramp_!!" Two of her tentacles wrapped themselves around Miley's neck from behind and pulled her back, smashing her into the arm of the throne. Then, with a cry of rage, Ursula hurled her clear across the throne room, sending her sprawling to the ground. The trident flashed in Ursula's hand as she prepared to deliver the final blow. She didn't get the chance, though. A familiar little crab suddenly clamped down on one of the sea witch's ears from behind, while a chubby little blue and yellow fish slapped her across the face with his fins.

"Let's go!" Sebastian called out. Flounder gave a little nod and sped over to Miley. The two friends wasted no time in helping her to escape before the evil sea witch could attack again. Ursula watched them go, her already white-hot rage blazing still hotter. Whatever it took, she was going to make them _pay_. Holding the trident over her head, Ursula called on its magic once again…

* * *

"Are you all right?!" Lilly called out in alarm and Miley surfaced near her small boat, accompanied by Sebastian and Flounder.

"I'll live," Miley replied. "I think we did it though. I made her so mad, she's _got_ to follow me here."

"Good," Lilly replied, holding a net in one hand and a harpoon in the other. "Then we can finish this…"

"Uh, guys?" Flounder asked weakly. "Why is the water… bubbling?" All round them, the sea was beginning to bubble and foam as though it was boiling.

"That can't be good…" Lilly muttered under her breath. "Just how mad did you make her, anyway?" Moments later, what appeared to be a gigantic golden spike exploded from the surface of the water.... followed by another, and another, all in a neat circle. The circle rose into the air, finally revealing itself as an impossibly huge _crown_, resting on the suddenly gargantuan brow of a very, very big and very, very angry sea witch! Her evil laughter echoed like thunder all around them.

"_**YOU **__**PITIFUL, INSIGNIFICANT FOOLS!!**_" she roared angrily. "_**NOW YOU WILL ALL PAY THE PRICE FOR DEFYING ME!!!**_" The equally huge trident in her hand flashed again, and the sky overhead darkened. Forks of lightning flashed across the sky, and a chill wind began to lash against them. As they watched in horror, the sea around them became a massive whirlpool, threatening to pool them down to their doom. The force of the waves jerked the boat out from under Lilly and she lost her footing and fell, the would-be weapons clattering from her grasp.

"_**SEE HOW THE SEA AND SKY BOW TO MY POWER!!**_"Ursula thundered. "_**YOU ARE ALL **_**DOOMED**_**!!!**_"

"Miley, swim away!" Lilly called out.

"I can't!" the petite brunette screamed. "The whirlpool's too strong!" Abandoning any hope of their previous plan working, Lilly stood and dove into the water, swimming over to the girl she loved.

"Lilly, what are you doing?!" Miley shouted.

"I'm not leaving you," Lilly said stubbornly. "We either get out of this together… or neither of us do." The gravity of Lilly's words did not escape Miley; she smiled sadly and blinked away a tear.

"I love you, Lilly," she whispered softly.

"I love you too, Miley," Lilly responded, taking one of Miley's hands in her own. "Don't worry, we'll find a way out of this… somehow…"

"_Look out_!" Sebastian called out urgently. Lilly turned to see the rotting hulk of an old shipwreck hurtling towards them. Ursula's magical storm had somehow raised half a dozen of them from the depths of the sea, turning the already deadly whirlpool into a lethal obstacle course. Searing bolts of lightning burst from the angry clouds overhead.

"_Move!!_" Lilly shouted, dragging Miley underwater with her moments before the ship would have run them down. Holding her breath, Lilly reached out with her free hand for one of the loose and dangling mooring lines hanging from the wreck as it passed over them. Finally getting a grip on one of them, she held on tight and used it to pull her and Miley back to the surface.

"Get aboard it, Lilly!" Miley shouted, and Lilly wasted no time in doing so. Dropping down onto the barely intact wooden deck, Lilly turned to help Miley up as well, but a thunderous bolt of light from the trident flashed between them, and Miley had to drop down under the waves again.

"Miley!!" Lilly screamed. "Miley, where are you?!" The petite mer-princess surfaced not far away, but Ursula spied her again. Calling upon the power of the trident once more, Ursula summoned a rocky stalagmite underneath Miley, forcing her up out of the water. Watching in horror, Lilly knew what was about to happen. Desperate to prevent it, she turned and sprinted to the wheel of the old shipwreck. Fortunately, it still seemed to work, and what remained of the ship's rudder still seemed to respond. Pulling hard on the wheel, Lilly turned the wreck further into the whirlpool, and aimed it directly at the enormous sea witch towering over them.

Meanwhile, Miley found herself suspended far above the sea, unable to let go of the stalagmite or jump down without risking serious injury. Ursula grinned evilly as she raised the trident once more, pointing it directly at her hated enemy.

"_**SO MUCH FOR TRUE LOVE!!!**_" she thundered, and the trident started to descend… but not before the jagged prow of Lilly's would-be ship suddenly drove itself through Ursula's enormous back, tearing itself through her chest. The evil sea witch cried out in agony, thrashing about, but the wound was mortal. The trident fell from her fingers with a thunderous splash, and then Ursula herself was falling, sinking back into the sea as the life flowed out of her. Her tentacles wrapped themselves around the shipwreck, dragging it down with her, and Lilly had to once again jump to safety. The rocky stalagmite crumbled away beneath Miley and she fell, but Lilly was able to catch her at the last moment. Behind them, Ursula sunk beneath the waves at last, her body seemingly dissolving into a cloud of murky black ink.

"Are you all right?!" Lilly shouted to the woman she loved. Miley nodded slowly.

"I am now… thanks to you." She smiled wearily. "We did it, Lilly." Lilly found herself smiling as well, and then she pulled Miley to her in another passionate kiss.

Reverting back to its normal size, the magical trident sank back down into the depths, finally coming to rest beside the petrified King Triton. Instantly, the terrible spell was negated, and Triton was returned to normal. All around him, the people of Atlantica began to return to normal as well, as Ursula's evil magic faded at last. Smiling gratefully, King Triton reached down and picked up the trident, returning it to the hands of its rightful owner at last…

* * *

Although the damage to Lilly's kingdom had not been serious, mercifully, efforts to repair and rebuild all that had been lost were already underway. Lilly let Grimsby handle most of it; she had other, much more personal, things on her mind.

Just when it seemed she and Miley could finally be together, the cruel hand of fate seemed destined to tear them apart forever. With the magic of the golden seashell necklace gone, Miley could not become a human again, and so it seemed her life on land – and with Lilly – was going to end before it had even truly begun. She didn't _want_ to leave, of course, but her father was giving her little choice. She couldn't live between two worlds, and now that she was a mermaid again, her father was insisting she return to Atlantica. With no way to become a human again, Miley seemed to have little choice… though it tore her heart in two.

"You can't leave me," Lilly protested weakly, fighting not to cry. She sat on the beach, Miley beside her, their hands joined. "Please, Miley… don't do this…!"

"Lilly…" Miley said, her own voice not much more than a sob. "I _love _you, so much… and I want to stay with you forever… but with the necklace gone, I can't be human again!"

"I don't care!!" Lilly sobbed, and she didn't even bother to try and stop her tears this time. "This isn't fair!!" She threw her arms around Miley and hugged her fiercely, burying her face in Miley's long brown hair.

"Please…" she sobbed. "Please don't leave me, Miley… I need you!!"

"If… if there was a way… I would…" Miley managed through her own tears. She hugged Lilly back with all the love in her, praying to whoever would listen that she wouldn't have to let go.

"She really does love that girl… doesn't she, Sebastian?" King Triton asked slowly, watching his daughter from a safe distance, patiently waiting for her return. Now, seeing the obvious depth of the feelings between his daughter and the human princess who had captured her heart, the King of the Seas knew she would never be truly happy unless they were together.

"Yes, your majesty," Sebastian said softly, floating beside his king. "I know you may not approve sire, but… dey need each other." Triton sighed.

"Then I guess there's just one problem left," he said sadly. Sebastian looked up at him.

"What's that, your majesty?" he asked curiously.

"How much I'm going to miss her…" he said softly. The trident began to glow softly in his hands, and he leaned forward slightly to touch it to the water's surface. A wave of sparkling golden light flashed across it and over to Miley, instantly enveloping her.

"Miley, w-what's happening?!" Lilly shouted in alarm. Miley honestly didn't know, at first… then she realized where the golden light had to coming from, and what it was doing to her. She looked over her shoulder at her father and gave him a tearful, grateful smile. Then she turned back to Lilly and stood up… on her newly human legs once again. Lilly's mouth dropped open.

"It's a gift, Lilly… we've been given a gift…" Joyous tears trickling down her cheeks, Lilly stood and ran into Miley's waiting arms, and their lips met once more in a fierce, loving kiss...

* * *

The following day, as the noon sun rose high into the sky, Miley and Lilly were married aboard her majestic royal flagship. No one, not even Grimsby, said a word against them or their union. Everyone was overjoyed to see their princess finally happy, and they quickly took Miley into their hearts as well. King Triton, Miley's six sisters, and even Sebastian, Flounder and Scuttle all attended the joyous ceremony.

Commanding the waves to raise him up to the level of the deck, Triton warmly embraced his youngest daughter as she prepared to start her new life as a married woman. As much as he was going to miss her, the happiness he saw in her eyes told him again that he'd done the right thing.

"I'm so very proud of you, Miley," he whispered to her.

"I love you, daddy," Miley whispered back. "So much…" They hugged for several long moments, neither wanting to let go, until finally King Triton gently let her go. He looked over at Lilly and smiled.

"Take care of my little girl," he said warmly to her.

"I will," Lilly promised. Miley walked over to her and gently took Lilly's hand in her own.

"We'll take care of each other, daddy," Miley said softly.

"King Triton?" Lilly asked him softly. He nodded in her direction. "Thank you… for everything. You don't know how much this means… to both of us."

"The light you put in my daughter's eyes is thanks enough," Triton replied with a warm smile. "Be good to each other…" He lowered himself back into the sea as the wedding ship started to sail away. Miley blew him a kiss, a single tear trickling down her cheek. Lilly walked up behind her, wrapping her arms gently around Miley's waist, and hugged her wife to her.

"I love you," Miley whispered to her with a smile.

"Not as much as I love you," Lilly whispered back, and she gently kissed the side

of Miley's neck. They both waved to the departing merfolk, all of whom waved back… and together, the two young women sailed off to begin their long and happy lives together…


End file.
